dwarves_vs_zombiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Useful Dwarf Tactics and Techniques
''Note: The following are tactics, tricks, and techniques I have seen and used throughout my gameplay. Some of you may call these things differently, some actually have a proper name that I don't know. Anyways, I was really hesitant to try and put this page up because all of these "tactics" are basically glitches that are unintended to be in DvZ, but have been discovered by the community and used since. Some of these aren't even practical in a sense that they are useful; however, I believe they still should be included because it is possible to do such. If for that reason you guys think that we shouldn't have this page that's fine. Please add any information you have aquired through your many games of DvZ. Thanks -Modanger'' 'Bow Proc' The Bow Proc consists of using two weapons: the Dwarven Runeblade, and the Dwarven Bow. By shooting a slightly charged arrow at a mob (Most of the time the mob will be an AI zombie, since their moves are easier to follow than Player Mobs and they can be 1-shotted by a bow and arrow) a solid 5 blocks away from you and switching to your Dwarven Runeblade whilist the arrow is still mid-air, the arrow will hit and kill the AI zombie and you will gain a Proc. This technique is highly unreliable due to two major factors. 1. If the AI zombie is absolutely any closer than a certian distance, than the arrow will not kill the AI zombie because Dwarven Bows damages are cut to 30% of its original attack when shooting at a mob within about a (5) block radius of you. 2. The Proc Range for the Dwarven Runeblade is limited to somewhere around 6 or 7 blocks. This means that even if you shoot your bow, switch to your sword, and kill the AI zombie, but the AI zombie died outside the Proc Range of your Dwarven Runeblade, you will not get the proc. With these 2 limiting factors, you must have the perfect timing in order to actually complete this. ' Another way to do this technique is by building a 4 high pillar and standing on top of it. As the AI zombies come to you and sit underneath it, by slightly charging your bow and jumping in the air, and releasing your bow JUST before you fall down and switching to your sword, you can achieve a bow proc. 'Reverse Bow Proc The Reverse Bow Proc consists of two weapons: the Dwarven Runeblade, and the Dwarven Bow. This technique is the opposite of the Bow Proc. Which means that start by getting a proc normally with your sword. Then, as you still have your proc, switch to your bow and fire at any monster. The distance of the mob does not matter for this technique. Before the arrow hits said target, switch to your sword as the target will be instantly killed (For the exception of the target being a Golem which cannot be procced by normal Dwarves.) This technique is useful in such scenarios: - When you are inside and there is a venomburner who is too high to reach shooting flames at the Dwarves. By Reverse Bow Procing, you essentially negate the "Bows do less damage inside" rule and instanly kill the venomburner. - When you are outside and there is a special mob (I say special mob because you would not need to use this technique on skeletons and AI zombies who are already one shotted by arrows, but Player Zombies and Creepers are an exception since they can be upgraded to not be killed by a single arrow) attacking the dwarves. By using this technique, you can effectively kill the said mob from a safe distance and kill it instantly too. 'Combination: Reverse Bow Proc + Bow Proc (Proc, Reverse Bow Proc!)' By combining the Reverse Bow Proc and the Bow Proc, you can use this technique. You start by normally getting a proc with your sword. Then you switch to your bow whilist you still have your proc. You then find a target who is within your "Proc Range of your Dwarven Runeblade" which is approximently 5 or 6 blocks. Finally by shooting the arrow and once again switching back to your sword whilist the arrow is still mid-air, the target will instantly be killed and you will get a Proc. 'Roofed Shooting' This one is quite simple. By simply putting a block above your head, you get a debuff of damage, and are not able to 1 shot AI zombies. By shooting at an AI zombie with a fully charged bow shot with a block or "roof" above your head will damage it enough that a single sword hit from your Dwarven Runeblade will give a Proc. However, due to the spawning frequencies of AI zombies, these AI zombies with close to 0 health tend to de-spawn before you are able to proc them, but this is only in some cases. 'Bow Drawback' This is something I'm pretty sure none of you have heard about... Since I invented it myself ;) muaha After the Update where Dwarven Bows were nerfed so that you could not "bow spam" and still do full damage to monsters, I realized that this mean't that you could now essentially change how much damage your bow does by how far you pull it back (Besides the "under a roof" and "the mob is too close to me" rules that decrease the damage of the bow.) '' This is intended to be used outside, where you do not have the debuff of having a roof over your head. By slightly charging your bow (not enough and you will do too little damage, but not too much you will kill the AI zombie instantly), and shooting the arrow in an arc at an AI zombie close enough so that the arrow can hit, but far enough that you do not get the damage debuff of having the mob too close to you. Finally, the arrow will hit the AI zombie and do a signifigant amount of damage to it. You then run up to it and damage its remaining health and get a proc. This is all about how far you pull your bow back.... too little and you will spend more time attacking the AI zombie with your sword and relize you didn't do enough damage for this to be worth while.... Too much and the AI zombie is one shotted by your bow. ''I have tested this and have found that it does in fact work; however, it has a similar problem to the "Roofed Shooting" in which the AI zombie tends to de-spawn since it is low on health before you are able to proc or deal damage to them, but once again this is only in some cases and needs to be further looked into.